My Loving Pets, My Loving Angels
by swords of dawn
Summary: Naruto was feeling depressed after losing his pets that he considered his only friends. One day, a girl appears claiming that she was an angel that was at one time one of his pets come back to make him happy. Slight Naruto x Angel Tales crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone my name is Sword of Dawn, this is a new story idea I've had for a while so I'm posting it to see what everyone thinks. All reviews welcome, and we'll see if this story is good or not. I do not own the anime/manga Naruto and Angel Tales.

* * *

A four year old boy with messy spiky blond hair, bright blue eyes, and whisker marks on each cheek was walking down an alleyway that led the Ninja Academy that he was attending. The boy had ragged cloths that fit him too big due to his small stature. The boy was known as Naruto Uzumaki from the Hidden Leaf Village, one of the strongest ninja villages in the elemental nations. Naruto is an orphan, and is considered a "demon", and always being abused by the other villagers.

In his arms was a pure white rabbit with lavender eyes. During one of his night beatings, the villagers quickly left before the Hokage arrived when he heard a small squealing sound. Naruto tried his best to ignore his pain as he crawled to the sound. When he came near the edge of the forest he saw an injured little baby rabbit with a kunai stuck on its hind legs. Naruto took out the kunai as gently as he could and held the little rabbit close to him holding it tenderly. Over the months he's been raising the little rabbit always making sure to take good care of it, and named it Hinata after finding out it was a girl rabbit.

"Almost there Hinata-chan", said an excited Naruto gently stroking the rabbit's fur. Hinata had her eyes closed enjoying the relaxing sensation that was being produced by her master. Naruto has been taking Hinata to the Academy grounds to make sure that she was able to exercise a little during his free time.

**Academy Grounds**

Naruto placed Hinata on the ground as she excitedly jumped around all over the place making Naruto chuckle at her actions. Hinata stood on her hind legs looking at her master as if trying to tell him something, "Want me to play too Hinata-chan?"

The little rabbit hopped a bit towards Naruto before standing on her hind legs again, **Chuckle **"Okay then, here I come Hinata-chan!"

Naruto chased Hinata only able to catch her a few times, but he was still happy to play with his only friend. Even though Naruto didn't have friends, he still considered Hinata his friend even if she wasn't human.

Naruto and Hinata continued playing throughout the whole day until the sun started to set, "Come on Hinata-chan, it's getting late", said a tired Naruto with Hinata hopping into Naruto's arms.

Naruto was walking down the alley way when he realized that he was being followed. Naruto looked behind him and saw several villagers chuckling mischievously knowing full well what they were planning to do, 'Oh no! Not now! Not while I have Hinata-chan with me!' thought Naruto as he ran forward with the villagers chasing him. Hinata felt her master's heartbeat increase when she looked up and saw that her master was panicking.

Naruto turned into several different alleyways when he arrived at his apartment. Naruto ran inside instantly locking the door and hiding Hinata in his closet, "P-Please w-whatever you do H-Hinata-chan, d-don't come out", said a scared Naruto with Hinata staring at him with worried eyes. Naruto hid under his bed when the villagers burst through the doors.

"Now you're trapped demon!"

"This time we'll kill you!"

The villagers vandalize Naruto's apartment when he noticed one of them about to open the closet that he quickly ran out from under the bed hoping to lead them away from his rabbit with one of the villagers grabbing him and pinning him down on the floor.

The villagers beat Naruto and stabbed him with knifes they brought. They stabbed him so many times with Naruto trying his best to protect himself when one of the villagers slashed him near his eyes blocking his vision. Another villager slammed his head against the floor causing him to bleed from the point of impact. Naruto was starting to lose conscious when the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and several ANBU subduing the villagers, "Take them to the Interrogation department! Ibiki will have fun with his new company" said the Hokage glaring at the villagers.

"No! I'm not leaving until that demon is dead!" yelled one of the villagers struggling against one of the ANBU when he threw his knife at Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the knife to end his life. The sound of the knife piercing through flesh was heard with a loud squeal. Naruto opened his eyes looking up to see Sarutobi over him with a kunai in his hand ready to deflect the oncoming knife when he stared shocked at the floor.

Naruto followed his gaze and saw a white rabbit with a knife sticking out in a pool of its own blood. Naruto eyes widen at the scene in front of him, "H-Hinata-chan…" whimpered Naruto.

Hinata looked at Naruto with tears in her lavender eyes, "Hinata-chan please you can't die! Please Hinata-chan!"

Hinata eyes slowly closed causing Naruto to panic, "Hinata-chan…" whispered Naruto gently shaking the rabbit as it lay motionless, "Hinata-chan! HINATA-CHAN!"

**Eight Years Later**

A twelve year old Naruto was slowly walking towards a training ground that was dubbed as the Forest of Death. Naruto wore a bright orange jumpsuit with a black shirt underneath his jacket, and a Leaf headband on top of his head. In his hand he had several flower bouquets each with a different kind of flower as he made his way inside the forest training ground.

**Forest of Death**

Naruto walked a good distance into the forest when he came across a small clearing with seven piles of rocks with a name craved on the top stone making them appear as graves.

Naruto kneeled in front of the first grave place a bouquet of lavender roses, "Hey Hinata-chan, it's good to see you again. I finally got my ninja headband just like I knew I would **chuckle**…I miss you, and the others too. I felt lonely without you, but…I met other friends who were really nice, and you would've loved them just like they would've loved you. But…they were also taken from me as well just like you. They died protecting me…I…I just don't know what to say" said Naruto with his voice cracking as he wiped away some tears with his sleeve.

Naruto turned to the second grave placing a bouquet of pink carnations, "Hi Anko-chan. Nice to see you like always. You always were a weird snake, but that's what I liked about you. Even you're appearance was strange. I don't think I've ever seen a completely white snake before", chuckle Naruto.

Anko was a completely white snake that was discovered in an abandoned laboratory, and escaped as soon as it was opened. The snake ran away from Sarutobi and his ANBU when it stumbled into a dead end where Naruto and a group of villagers were ready to beat him again. The snake quickly barred it's fangs to the villagers as if trying to protect Naruto when Sarutobi appeared arresting the villagers, and was about to kill the snake when Naruto intervened begging him not to kill her. Sarutobi argued with Naruto that the snake was dangerous with Naruto being too stubborn to release it. Evidently Sarutobi pleaded with Naruto only to end up letting Naruto keep the snake with the condition that he would keep a close eye on it to see if it really was dangerous. Naruto was thrilled to have a new friend and named the white snake Anko since she was hooked on dango after letting her try it just once, and it was the only thing she would eat. Both were inseparable with Naruto sneaking her into the Academy under his jacket, but always ended up being caught by Naruto's professor Iruka Umino. During one of their spar sessions Naruto was paired up with a boy named Sasuke Uchiha that Naruto considered his rival, and was close to beating Sasuke when Sasuke broke the rule and used a Fire Jutsu on Naruto only for Anko to jump out of Naruto's jacket taking the hit for Naruto.

Several tears fell onto Naruto's hands as he remembered Anko's death, "I lost another friend that day, and you would still be here if it wasn't for that damn bastard breaking the rules."

Naruto turned to the third grave placing a bouquet of amaryllis, "Hello Kurenai-chan, you look beautiful as I remember. You didn't like me that well in the beginning, but I'm glad I was able to win your trust in the end."

Kurenai was a young falcon with unusual red eyes. Naruto found her wounded on the ground with a broken wing. He cautiously went up to her as he bandaged her wing, but not before the falcon started clawing his arm with her talons thinking she was defending herself. When Naruto was done the falcon had gotten up realizing that he was trying to help her after noticing all of the scratch marks on his arms left by her talons. Naruto tried his best to look for Kurenai's nest when he saw a destroyed nest when a large gust of wind blew through the trees. Naruto decided to take the falcon to his house where she could recover peacefully and named her Kurenai for her eyes. One day Naruto took her to the training grounds to help her fly. Once she took flight she started showing off by doing all kinds of aerial tricks making Naruto stare at her in amazement when Kurenai suddenly spotted something and dived down taking a kunai hit for Naruto that was thrown by his former crush Sakura Haruno, who blamed him that he was in the way of her target practice and that Kurenai deserved to die for being with him.

"I can't believe I use to like her, and it was your sacrifice that helped me see it. I'm sorry Kurenai-chan for being such an idiot. Maybe if I was smarter I would've realized it sooner, and then maybe you would be here with me", whispered Naruto.

Naruto turned to the fourth grave place a bouquet of white camellia flowers, "Guren-chan, my precious little blue gem. How I miss you're singing", said Naruto.

Guren was a bright blue swallow that to Naruto she would appear shining in the sunlight like a gem. Naruto was feeling more depressed than ever after losing three of his best friends that Sarutobi tried to cheer him up and bought him blue swallow that Naruto named Guren, even though Sarutobi argued the her name didn't match her color, Naruto argued that he liked the name, and so did the bird. Guren would sing gentle songs to him everyday that Naruto found delightful. He would even let her fly out in the open with Guren always being near her master. Even when he was being chased by the villagers Guren would always seem to lead him to safety by flying ahead of him looking for a way out. The villagers also saw this and immediately hatched a plan to get rid of the bird. That night, the villagers ambushed Naruto as he was returning home with some of the ninja in the mob instantly impaling the bird with a kunai. The villagers tortured Naruto with a group of ANBU showing up break up the mob. Naruto cried that night in the hospital over the loss of his blue swallow.

"I lost my precious blue gem that day, even if no one saw it, you were a precious friend to me Guren-chan", said Naruto.

Next he placed a bouquet of wild roses on the fifth grave, "To my little kitten Shizuka. You such were a playful little thing **chuckle**, and you also were very curious about everything", said Naruto wiping away his tears once again, "You always did love to cuddle. Then again so did the others", chuckled Naruto

Naruto saw a black kitten with white paws and a white underbelly with jade green eyes on the ground barely moving from starvation. Naruto took the kitten and nurtured it back to health that the kitten was grateful. The kitten barely made any noise that Naruto decided to call her Shizuka. Shizuka always happily followed Naruto by his side, and waited patiently on a tree outside of the Academy when Naruto was attending class. Shizuka also seemed to have the same disinterest in Sakura as Naruto since Kurenai's death that he would always get defensive around Sakura making sure to protect Shizuka from her. However, Sakura planned to get her revenge during target training when Shizuka was waiting near the tree line to watch her master. Sakura faked in missing her target with Shizuka dodging her attacks when a barrage of shuriken suddenly appeared out of nowhere trapping Shizuka, and the last shuriken slicing her stomach. Naruto watched in horror as Shizuka was struck when he saw Sasuke twiddling with another shuriken in his hand. He threw the last shuriken with Naruto dashing towards Shizuka taking a hit in his hand. Naruto quickly grabbed Shizuka rushing towards the vet, but by the time he reached it, Shizuka had already lost too much blood.

"That was the second time that bastard and pink banshee took another friend from me. All because you scratched him when he purposely stepped on your tail. I gave him a good punch to the face just for you Shizuka-chan", said Naruto.

The second to last bouquet of gardenia flowers was placed on the sixth grave, "The ever cool wolf Samui-chan. You really did have a cool personality, and yet you were also very warm", said Naruto remembering how he met Samui.

Samui was a blonde young wolf that was hunting in the winter with Naruto hiding out in the forest that time from an angry mob. The wolf spotted Naruto as it slowly approached him with Naruto looking at his surrounding when he decided to throw some spare rations at the wolf. The wolf accepted the meal despite that it tasted awful. Naruto continued to share some of his food with the wolf while at the same time hoping it wouldn't eat him, when the villagers spotted the wolf and his arm as he fed it. The villagers quickly rushed towards Naruto's directions when the wolf quickly growled, and barred her fangs at the crowd making them think twice about their decision. The wolf charged at the villagers successfully chasing them away, when the wolf turned around looking at Naruto as he respectfully bowed to the wolf. The wolf appeared to have mimicked Naruto's actions as it slowly get closer to him and brushed against Naruto's hand as if allowing him to touch her. Naruto named the wolf Samui for her cool attitude and as a type of pun for meeting her in the winter as the two got along fine. Samui showed that she was extremely loyal to Naruto growling at anyone that she sensed was a danger to him. Naruto would always provide her with food making sure that she liked it first before buying more. What shocked Naruto was when she would snuggle against him like his previous pets, but Naruto didn't mind at all since her fur actually kept him warm in the winter nights. Apparently the villagers had enough of Naruto's new "bodyguard", so they stormed his apartment one night instantly incapacitating Naruto and Samui as they tortured and killed Samui in front of Naruto, and were about to do the same to him if not for two ANBU showing up at the scene.

"Every winter night after that felt long and cold. I never got to properly thank you for helping me…and for protecting me. You really were cool Samui-chan", said Naruto.

Naruto placed the last bouquet of ginger flowers at the last grave, "And to my sly vixen Mei, always the clever girl as you were beautiful. You always did love pulling pranks with me, and…now I know why the villagers killed you", whispered Naruto.

Mei was a vixen that had blazing red fur, a white underbelly on her fur, black tip ears and paws, and had bright green eyes with a truffle of fur on her forehead that resembled like bangs covering her right eye. Naruto considered her elegant the first time he saw her as he rescued her from a mob of villagers chasing her. Naruto kept her hidden in his apartment until nightfall where he released her, but she decided to stay with him. Naruto tried his best to make her go back into the forest not wanting to let lose another friend, nor experience the heartbreak of losing that friend. Try as he might, the vixen still followed him home being able to quickly dash inside after Naruto opened the door, and laid down on his bed not wanting to move. Naruto gave up in trying to force the vixen outside, and named her Mei. Mei was always there whenever Naruto decided to pull a prank on the people who badmouthed one of his past friends. Just the day before his graduation, a mob of angry villagers chased him trying to kill him before taking the final with several ninja in the group. One of the ninja threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken that would've hit Naruto if it wasn't for Mei pushing him out of the way, and taking the hit herself making Naruto stop in his track to tend his friend. During Mei's final moments she licked Naruto's cheek affectionately as if saying that everything would be alright when she died. At that point Naruto didn't care if he would get beaten. All he wanted was his friends back as he cried over Mei's body.

"It turns out I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or Nine Tailed Fox, sealed inside me. Ironic isn't it, you were a clever vixen, and I have also have a fox inside me. I guess that's why we love pranks so much", said Naruto as he looked at all seven graves, "I know now that I wasn't meant to be happy. Each of you was taken from me, but…I glad that I was able to experience it even if it was for a short while. I'm happy to have met you all, and for all the good memories we share. I can never thank you all enough", said Naruto wiping away his tears, "I can never thank you all enough for everything."

**Random Road**

Naruto was walking back to his apartment since team placement was tomorrow when he was suddenly greeted by a familiar voice, "Hey Naruto-kun long time, no see."

Naruto turned around coming face to face with an attractive woman with fang-like tattoo marks on her cheeks that showed she was a member of the Inuzuka clan along with another tattoo that resembles a flower on her upper right arm, long straight hair tied in a ponytail with bangs framing the woman's face, black eyes that give off a warm feeling, and was wearing a beige medical ninja outfit. The woman was known as Hana Inuzuka, and the top vet of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Oh, hey Hana-chan", said Naruto in a depressing voice.

"I'm guessing you just finish paying them a visit huh?" asked Hana knowing full well about Naruto's pet's since he always came to her for their medical checkup and emergencies.

Naruto just silently nodded his head with Hana placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know it's hard to lose someone so close to you Naruto-kun, but do you think they would be happy to see you like this?"

"No…But then again I was never meant to be happy. That's why they were all taken from me…because of me", said Naruto placing his hand over his stomach making Hana realize what he was talking about, "You've know about it too haven't you Hana-chan?"

Hana nodded her head feeling sad for the boy, "But that doesn't mean I think of you as a demon, or anything else the other say. To me you are, and always will be, Naruto Uzumaki. A kind, caring, sweet boy who never gives up. Remember all those times you were with your friends, and their love when you felt scared and alone", said Hana in a motherly tone rubbing Naruto's cheek.

"Thanks Hana-chan, I feel better", said Naruto feeling a bit relieved after hearing Hana's encouraging words.

**Naruto's Apartment**

That night Naruto was fast asleep when there was a knock on the door. Naruto got up and cautiously opened the door when he came face to face with a beautiful girl with short, dark blue hair with a hime cut on the top, and bangs framing her side, fair skin, white lavender eyes, and was wearing a baggy, beige coat with fur lining on the sleeves and neck, and dark blue Shinobi style pants, "Naruto-sama…" said the girl in a soft and gentle voice.

Naruto blushed at the sudden suffix after his name, "W-Who are you?"

"It's me Naruto-sama, it's Hinata-chan, you're little bunny."

Naruto was shocked at what he just heard and lost conscious.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto. It's been getting harder and harder for me to write my stories, so for those who are patient, thank you. As for some of those who've been asking, no I will never give up any of my stories! I finish them one way or another! Also there's a small scene that some of you may recognize from the anime/manga Fairy Tail, which I also don't own, but I thought would be hilarious to add. ;)

* * *

**Ugh **'W-What happen?' thought a groggy Naruto looking around at his room, 'I…I'm in my room. Last thing I remember was…' Naruto suddenly remembered that girl that was standing in front of his door claiming to be his former little bunny Hinata, 'Was it a dream? It has to be, I'm still in bed. If it wasn't, then that was a cruel prank even for my taste. At least I respect the dead, there was no need to dishonor the memory my little bunny. Still…she was pretty, and judging by her eyes I would say she might be from the Hyuga clan. Might be revenge for dying their clothes pink that one time. I didn't hear the women complaining though. Some even thought it look cute. They even started accessorizing it with different clothes. Oh well, time to get some sleep', thought Naruto turning to his side when he came face to face with a girl sleeping next to him.

**Random Street**

Hana Inuzuka was walking towards her veterinarian office early in the morning with some of the villagers starting to wake up to open their stores. Hana continued to walk with her three partners walking behind her, 'Maybe I should visit Naruto-kun today. He did seem kind of depressed yesterday, and I want to make sure he's alright', thought Hana.

**AHH**

A loud scream suddenly echoed throughout the village with Hana instantly recognizing it as Naruto.

'It's that demon brat", muttered a female villager, "I hope that was the sound of someone killing that beast."

"Not quite. Even I know the sound of that scream, and this time I can honestly say I can sympathize with that demon. No man deserves to feel _that_ kind of pain", said a male villager wiping the sweat of his brow with other male villagers nodding in agreement.

"What are you saying? You actually feel sorry for that thing?" asked another woman.

"I would love nothing more than to stab that demon in the heart, but no man deserves that kind of punishment that he just received. All living males live by an unwritten code: 'good' or 'evil' no man should ever feel the pain of getting hit below the belt", explained another male with others nodding in agreement.

"May fortune smile upon you this one time demon", said the males in prayer.

"Men", muttered another woman with the other nodding in agreement.

'What's with these people?' sweat dropped Hana after hearing their explanation.

**Naruto's Apartment**

"Naruto-sama?" yawned the girl after being woken up by a loud scream only to see him rolling on the floor holding his crotch. Naruto screamed loudly after finding a beautiful girl sleeping next to him only to fall on the floor accidentally knocking down his alarm clock that landed on his 'little man' letting out a louder yell that echoed throughout the village.

'This pain is worse than any torture I've been through', thought Naruto crying waterfall tears as he quickly regaining his composure when he noticed a pair of rabbit ears sticking out on top of the girl's head when he started pointing at the girl sitting on his bed, "You? Just who the heck are you, and what's with the weird bunny ears huh?"

The girl looked at him confusedly as she lifted herself off of his bed and gently cupping his face causing Naruto to blush when she closed her eyes in concentration as her hands started to give off a faint white glow. Naruto felt a warm sensation spread through his body instantly healing his pain when it suddenly stopped as the girl smiled at him, "Does that feel better Naruto-sama?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" asked Naruto.

"Don't you remember Naruto-sama? I'm your little bunny Hinata", said the girl smiling when Naruto noticed something twitching behind her only to see a small cotton ball tail twitching up and down.

Naruto hid his eyes behind his bangs when he suddenly grabbed her hands, "Get out", muttered Naruto shocking the girl.

"N-Naruto-sa-"

"I said get out! I don't know who put you up to this, but this isn't funny! Hinata-chan was a dear and close friend, and I will not let you tarnish her memory like this! All you villagers can do whatever you want to me, but you leave the memory of my friends alone you got that?" yelled Naruto crying tears of sorrow and anger, "It's bad enough you took them all away from me, and now you want to ruin the only thing I have to remember them! I won't stand for this!"

Naruto lifted the girl up nearly dragged her to the front door as he shoved her outside, "Naruto-sama wait!" yelled the girl when Naruto slammed the door in anger. Naruto leaned against the door letting out more tears as he slid down to the floor hugging his knees.

"Naruto-sama…" said the girl in a gentle voice on the other side of the door.

"Go away!"

"Naruto-sama, it really is me. I really am Hinata. You took me in when I was very little, and I lost my family. I was hurt in my back leg, and I remembered I was so scared and alone that I thought no one would find me no matter how hard I cried. But then you found me, you helped me, you took out that blade that was hurting me and you tried to comfort me even though you were hurt yourself. You took care of me by making sure I was always healthy, you played with me whenever you took me to that large field with the three poles, you made sure that I was always happy, that I was always safe. You never liked the idea of putting me in a cage because you thought it would be too cruel so you let me roam freely in our home. You were always so nice to me, and I always felt happy whenever you would hug me. You were even willing to sacrifice yourself for me when I was in the closet that night", said Hinata with tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Naruto listen closely to her words as the memory of Hinata's death started flashing through his mind, "I watched them torture you, and I could hear your screams of pain that I couldn't bare it. I wanted to be by your side Naruto-sama. When I saw that blade going towards you, my body just reacted on its own that I took it for you. The last thing I remembered before dying was seeing your crying face that I felt relief that you weren't hurt, but I still wanted to be with you Naruto-sama. I wanted to be here with you…but…if you really don't want me…then I will gladly leave and you won't ever see me again", said the girl wiping away several tears as she slowly started to walk away when she suddenly heard the door slowly open revealing Naruto with tear-stained eyes, "H-Hinata-chan…?"

"Naruto-sama…" said the girl in a small happy tone crying tears of joy that she decided to pounce on him, "Naruto-sama! I'm so happy that you accepted me!"

"Hinata-chan, but how…?" asked a confuse Naruto.

"I've wanted to stay be your side so much that the Almighty has allowed me to return to be with you as your guardian angel", said the girl smiling.

"Um, But what about…?" asked Naruto not finishing his questions as he looked at Hinata's rabbit ears and tail. Hinata knew what he was referring to and concentrated as her rabbit features suddenly disappeared in a small flash of light, "Sometimes when I get too excited my ears and tail tends to pop out", explained Hinata with a small blush on her face.

"They look really cute on you Hinata-chan", said Naruto making Hinata blush a deeper shade of red causing her to stutter with her rabbit features popping back into existence making Naruto chuckle at Hinata's reaction, "I'm really happy to have you back Hinata-chan. It's been really lonely without you."

"Naruto-sama", whispered Hinata while pushing her index finger together.

"Say Hinata-chan, you wouldn't happen to have met-"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Crap! I'm late!" yelled Naruto after hearing his alarm clock running around his apartment getting ready.

"Naruto-sama?" asked a confused Hinata.

"Sorry Hinata-chan we'll have to talk another time! I'm late for my team placement! I'll come back as soon as I'm done! If you want to go out here's a spare key! Bye!" said Naruto running out of his apartment towards the Academy.

"Naruto-sama…he didn't have time to eat breakfast. I know I'll make him a nice lunch", said Hinata going into the kitchen unaware of the pair of eyes watching them.

**Ninja Academy**

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" chanted Naruto as he ran down the hall when he suddenly burst into his classroom, "Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei I…Hey, where's Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto when he noticed Iruka was missing. He noticed several people in the classroom including a feral looking boy wearing a grey hooded sweater with black fur lining, red upside-down triangle, and slit eyes that went by the name of Kiba Inuzuka while playing with a small white puppy with black ears called Akamaru.

Naruto then noticed a husky looking boy with swirl in his cheeks, and a beige shirt with the kanji for 'eat' on it, and a dark green shirt over shirt with a headband that looked like a pair of underwear in Naruto's opinion, and went by the name of Choji Akimichi. Choji was sitting next to his best friend, a lazy boy with long spiky black hair tied in a ponytail wearing a short grey shirt with a mesh shirt underneath, and regular Shinobi pants that was known as Shikamaru Nara.

Naruto also noticed a tall boy wearing a light green sweater with a high collar, regular Shinobi pants, sunglasses, and spiky, brown, hair that went by the name of Shino Aburame. Naruto considered him a bit creepy since he would always appear to be talking to bugs. Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar, yet annoying voice.

"Naruto! This is for people who passed you idiot!" yelled a pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno.

"I did pass, Sakura. I have a headband see? Now if you'll excuse me", said Naruto in a monotone voice walking pass an enraged Sakura. Sakura raised her fist and was about to hit him when, "You snooze you lose forehead!" yelled Ino running towards the seat next to Sasuke.

"Hey! He's mine pig!" yelled Sakura forgetting about Naruto and ran towards the seat next to Sasuke with more girls joining in the fight for the seat next to Sasuke.

Naruto sighed loudly as he watched a platinum blond girl with a high ponytail, light blue eyes, and a purple outfit fighting with Sakura. That girl was known as Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's rival for Sasuke's affection. Although unlike Sakura, Ino wouldn't hit him for anything, but she would scold him like an older sibling if he forgot to throw away his ramen cups after lunch, or yawning real loud without covering his mouth, or even snoring when Iruka was teaching.

"Hey! Did you hear me?" yelled Ino snapping Naruto out of his thoughts not realizing that Ino had pulled away from the battle royal of the other fan girls fighting to sit next to Sasuke.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry I guessed I spaced out for a minute there Ino."

"Jeez Naruto, what's the matter with you? I asked 'why are you really here?' Is this another of your pranks, or did you really pass Naruto?" asked Ino scowling at him like an older sister scolding her younger brother.

"Honestly I did pass Ino I swear. Iruka-sensei said I passed and everything. He even gave me his headband", said Naruto waving his arms up in his defense when Ino leaned forward glaring at him making Naruto more nervous, "Fine, but only because you've never prank me before, and you've never given me a reason to distrust you. But…IF THIS IS ONE OF YOUR STUPID PRANKS I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT YOU HEAR ME?" yelled Ino using the same Jutsu Iruka uses to calm the class down making Naruto sweat bullets.

"Y-Yes ma'am", said a nervous Naruto.

"Good. Also your order just arrived today so make sure to stop by the shop to pick it up. Don't forget you have to show me the receipt to prove you already paid for it."

"I will Ino, thanks."

"Why don't you just date him pig? You seem to be the only one who likes him. Don't worry, I make a better girlfriend for Sasuke-kun anyways" said a smug Sakura.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOREHEAD? YOU WANT A FIGHT? YOU GOT ONE!" yelled Ino charging straight at Sakura, "SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!"

Naruto sweat drop at the scene in front of him as a dust cloud with several fan girls, including Sakura and Ino, were fighting for Sasuke's affection. Naruto finally made it to his seat when a man with tan skin, a scar running across his nose, and wearing regular Chunin attire, opened the door. The man was known as their instructor Iruka Umino as he came in with a cane to support him and a plate of dango in his free hand, "THAT'S ENOUGHT! ALL OF YOU!" yelled Iruka breaking up the fight between fan girls.

"Iruka-sensei, Naruto won't leave even though this is for the people who passed!" yelled Sakura with all of the other girls, except for Ino, agreeing with her.

"Naruto was promoted to Genin, and was approved by the Hokage himself when he captured Mizuki who decided to betray the village and attack a fellow ninja. So Naruto did in fact pass", explained Iruka.

"I bet he faked everything", said Sakura.

"So I guess me being injured, and the fact that the ninja Mizuki attacked was me is all fake too Sakura Haruno?" said an irritated Iruka causing Sakura to sit back down with an embarrassed look on her faced.

"This is an example of what ninja has to face on many occasions, as well as the hazardous consequences that can occur. A ninja must learn to be ready for anything…even the betrayal of a comrade", said Iruka making sure that everyone understood as he got one of his dango in his hand, "Now then we will begin with team placements. Team 1-"

**Crash**

**Grunt** "See? I told you I knew how to get here", said an attractive woman wearing a beige colored trench coat wide open barely concealing a mesh shirt underneath that was clearly transparent showing off her curvaceous figure and large bust with a tiny, orange, miniskirt that hugged her hips , and long legs that could make any man drool. She had long purple hair tied in a messy knot with light brown eyes while sniffing the air.

The woman had apparently just crashed through the window interrupting the class while dragging something. In her hand she was clenching another girl with short blue hair, and white lavender colored eye while holding onto a small wrapped rectangular package while shivering in fear after the entrance the other woman had just made her do.

"At least…I think this is the right place."

"Wow what a babe! Make that two babes! And one's practically wearing nothing! It's a dream come true!" yelled Kiba with hearts in his eyes causing the two newcomers to look up at him with every other male making a ruckus as to whom they preferred.

"SETTLE DOWN ALL OF YOU!" yelled Iruka restoring order, "Now then Miss just who exactly-"

**Chomp**

"…are you?" asked a shocked Iruka with bug eyes after the woman just charged towards him and ate his dango in a single gulp with the stick still clenched in Iruka's hand as she slowly backed up swallowing the dango in her mouth, "Man that was good. It's been ages since I've had a good dango. Even old Scar Nose is still here. This sure takes me back to good times", said the woman smiling as she dropped the other girl making Iruka sweat drop.

"Why does this seem ironically familiar?" asked Iruka remembering Naruto's pet snake who use to do the same thing every time he would bring dango as his lunch, 'I'm gonna take a wild guess', thought Iruka with a larger sweat drop.

Naruto saw one of the newcomers and instantly recognized one of them, "Hinata-chan?"

"N-Naruto-sama", said a relieved Hinata causing the other woman who came with her to look up and charged at him at high speed and hugged him placing his head between her large breasts while straddling him making every guy feel jealous, "Naruto-sama, it's so good to-hmm?"

The new woman kept frisking Naruto's orange jumpsuit with a frustrated look on her face until she grabbed the zipper of his jacket and pulled it all the way down revealing his black shirt underneath. The woman then hugged him tight again sighing in content placing his head between her breasts, "That's better. It's so good to feel your body heat directly again Naruto-sama", said the woman in a sultry voice shocking everyone, 'What did she mean 'feel your body heat directly'?' thought everyone including Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! Just how exactly do you know this babe!" yelled an enraged Kiba with the other boys agreeing with him.

"What did she mean 'feel your body heat directly' you idiot? You're supposed to be in love with me?" yelled Sakura unaware that Naruto didn't like her anymore.

Naruto was able to free his head from the woman's soft cleavage gasping for air looking up at the woman's content face remembering who she looked like, 'It couldn't be could it? But then again…Hinata-chan did come back as a human.'

"A-Anko-chan?"

"Naruto-sama remembers me!" yelled Anko excitedly.

"Don't ignore us you blockhead! How do you know that smoking hot babe!" yelled Kiba along with every other male except Iruka and Sasuke, who was just brooding.

"Hey, if he doesn't want to answer you, then he doesn't have to. Besides, my Naruto-sama is so much better than you and any other guy here", said Anko with a bored tone as she answered the mob of jealous boys.

"No way! I'm way better than that loser!" yelled Kiba.

"Says you dog breath, I can beat that idiot in my sleep", yelled another boy.

"Please he's the dead last, anyone can", yelled another as they all started arguing as to who's better than who.

"Please all you guys are worthless compared to Sasuke-kun", said Sakura as the other fan girls agreed defending their idol.

"Frankly I don't care since none of you have the same heat as Naruto-sama", said Anko in a content voice as she caressed Naruto's cheek while giving him a seductive look making him blush.

"A-Anko-san, y-you're creating a m-misunderstanding" **Ahh**, stuttered a blushing Hinata until Anko pinched her cheek, "Calm down you little bunny. You'd still be lost if it wasn't for me picking you up. Honestly, how can you not remember how to get here if Naruto-sama practically brought you to the field nearly every day? And I told you to call me 'Anko-chan', or just 'Anko', 'Anko-san' makes it sound so formal."

"N-Naruto-sama would always carry me! B-Besides, you said that y-you didn't know if this w-was the right class after s-smashing through the window!" said a flustered Hinata which Naruto knew that would cause her bunny ears and tail to appear.

Naruto was about to say something when Anko intervened, "Alright, alright, I understand part of it is my fault. Don't get yourself worked up over nothing. Here, have a dango", said Anko practically shoving a piece of dango into Hinata's mouth.

Iruka wondered why this new woman stole one of his dango when she had her own. Iruka looked down towards his plate and noticed all but one of his dango was missing, "Hey! That's my lunch!"

"Oh relax Scar Nose I left you one", said Anko in a bored tone as she continued to smother Naruto.

"Stop calling me that, my name is Iruka Umino, not 'Scar Nose'", yelled Iruka.

"Whatever you say dolphin boy, just don't blow it out of your blowhole", said Anko waving back to him.

"I think I preferred 'Scar Nose'", muttered a frustrated Iruka pinching his nose in frustration.

'Yep, that's Anko-chan alright. Hasn't changed one bit', thought Naruto remembering all the times Anko would steal Iruka's dango.

"STOP IGNORING US YOU HARLOT! JUST WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" yelled Sakura only for a skewer to graze her cheek.

"Someone who is considered precious to Naruto-sama, and cares deeply for his wellbeing, does that answer your question you pinkie?" asked Anko.

"What does that even mean?" asked an angry Sakura.

"Why do you call him 'Naruto-sama'? He not even an elite like me, just a talentless loser that can't even do a simple Clone Jutsu", said Sasuke standing in front of the group now.

Anko glared at Sasuke releasing a large amount of Killer Intent making everyone that was weak to feel nauseous 'He's the one! He's the one who separated me from Naruto-kun! I'll kill him! I'LL-'

"ANKO-CHAN STOP!" yelled Naruto snapping Anko out of her enraged state, "This isn't you! Don't let him antagonize you! Please…just stop", said Naruto in a pleading tone with Hinata shivering in fear at Anko's actions as well as the group, "I'm sorry, he just…reminds me of someone who hurt me really deeply", said Anko conveying her hidden message shocking Hinata as she started moving away from him standing on Naruto's other side.

"Miss, I think it's time you and your friend left", said Iruka in a serious tone standing behind them looking like he was ready for battle, wounded or not.

"Yes, I think that's for the best", said Anko in a defeated tone as she slowly got up from Naruto's lap straightening her tiny miniskirt, "I hope you can forgive my rudeness that happened here", said Anko in a monotone tone shocking Iruka at how quickly her tone changed, 'She's trying to hide it, but I can tell…whoever hurt her…that wound runs deep.'

"Iruka-sensei please she didn't mean it! She's a very good person, and she would never-"

"That's enough Naruto", interrupted Iruka in a parental tone as he limped over to Anko staring at her straight into her eyes, "There's something familiar about you that I just can't place my finger on, but I can tell by the look in your eyes…you truly do care for Naruto, but there's also something else. Something much darker. In all my years as a ninja I'm all too familiar with that look, and I want you to listen well", said Iruka shocking Anko.

"I've also told you this as well Sasuke so you better listen as well. Revenge is nothing more than a bottomless pit filled with nothing but pain and despair. It's a ravenous hunger that can never be sated, always craving for more and more until nothing is left. Even those wounded by it fall prey to its lore. It's easy to kill your enemy, but it takes more courage to show mercy and let them live even if you have the power to take it from them. While we ninja don't have that kind of privilege, you on the other hand do since you're not a ninja. So which will you choose Miss?" said Iruka in a sage like tone making Anko go wide eyed, "That decision lies solely with you and you alone. You must choose as to how that wound you carry will heal…or…if it will ever heal."

Naruto, Hinata, and the rest of the group shocked as to how much Iruka's words impacted them, 'Wow, I didn't know that Iruka-sensei could sound so cool when he's lecturing', thought Naruto staring at him with new admiration.

"Know this lesson well Miss, because even we ninja need a strong light to help guide us back from the dark abyss that we carry, and I think that light you have right now can help you overcome anything", said Iruka with a small smile relaying his secret message as a single tear escaped through one of Anko's eyes letting out relieved sigh as if a great weight has been lifted off of her, "Thank you", whispered Anko bowing in respect walking pass Iruka with Hinata following her when she suddenly stopped.

"Um, before we go, Naruto-sama hasn't eaten breakfast yet, so I made him some food in case he got hungry", said Hinata giving him a wrapped bento lunch, "Wow, thanks Hinata-chan", said Naruto smiling causing Hinata to blush until she let out a small, but cute, surprised squeal when Anko lifted her up by the back of her sweater, "Come on you little bunny, we have to go. See you when you get home…Naruto-sama", said Anko giving him a seductive wink as she jumped through the window they crashed in.

"DAMN IT LOSER WHAT DID YOU DO TO GET SMOKING HOT BABES LIKE THAT?"

**Wham**

"Do try to at least show some restraints Kiba, otherwise it's going to be a long and lonely life for you", said Iruka after whacking Kiba on the head with his cane, "Now then back to business."

**Several Hours Later**

Naruto was happily enjoying Hinata's bento that it kind of surprised him that she knew how to cook, but not that surprised when he found several steamed carrots in his bento, 'She did love carrots, and for some reason cinnamon buns. Still don't know how she got into that though.'

**Slam**

"Start talking Naruto! Where did you find that slut? Is this some kind of plot for you to get my attention huh? It must be! You hire some slut to steal away Sasuke-kun from me, and then you think I'd fall for you? Is that it? It is isn't it? Well say something!" yelled Sakura slamming her fist in front of Naruto.

"Something", said Naruto in a monotone voice as he took another bite of his bento, 'And she calls me an 'idiot' when she can't even take a hint.'

"Stop trying to act cool like Sasuke-kun!"

"I'm eating", said Naruto, 'I can't believe I'm stuck with these two as my teammates. Just what was Gramps thinking?' thought Naruto shocked to find out that Sasuke, Sakura, and himself were put on Team 7. Now the three of them are the only ones left in the class waiting for their sensei to arrive. It had been almost two hours with Naruto getting hungry since he skipped breakfast so he decided to eat his bento Hinata made for him.

"Why you", growled Sakura pulling back her fist and was about to punch him when Naruto simply tilted his head avoiding her punch, 'So predictable.'

"Stand still so I can hit you!"

"Do you really think anyone would actually do that Sakura?" asked Naruto in an annoyed voice as he continued to easily dodge her punches, 'I have more of a challenge dodging those ANBU guys from when I painted the Hokage Mountain. This is just sad.'

**Pant **"You just lucky this time Naruto! Just be happy I decided to be merciful this time!"** Pant**, said a winded Sakura holding her knees for support, 'She's already tired? That didn't take long.'

"Naruto…" said Sasuke getting both Sakura's and his attention.

"What do you want bastard?"

"That woman…who is she?"

"Why do you care?" said Naruto gritting his teeth remembering what Sasuke did several years ago.

"I want her", said Sasuke.

"WHAT?" screamed Sakura shaking the building.

"Why?" growled Naruto.

"She-"

"My, my, not even the first day and already we're having an argument", said a new voice making when the three of them noticed a man wearing the standard Jonin attire, gravity-defying silver hair, with a mask covering the lower half of his face, his head band tilted to one side acting like an eye patch covering his left eye, "So far, my first thought of you three is…I don't like you. Meet me in the roof in five minutes", said the man as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto quietly walked towards the door when Sasuke stopped him, "I'm not done with you Naruto."

"Too bad for you because I am. You're not getting anything from me", said Naruto slamming the door open as he walked out.

"Sasuke-kun I'm much-"

"Be quiet Sakura", said Sasuke following Naruto with a dejected Sakura following behind.

**Roof**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were sitting in front of their new sensei as he looked at them with a bored expression in his one visible eye, "Now then, let's begin by introducing ourselves by telling us your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams."

"Why don't you show us by what you mean sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes, not so many dislikes, and my dream is…Now who would like to be next?" asked Kakashi causing the three Genin in front of him to sweat drop, 'So all we know is his name' thought the three Genin at the same time.

"Why don't you start off?"

"Me? Okay I guess. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, Old Man Hokage, Old Man Teuchi, Ayame-neechan, Hana-neechan, and just recently…two friends who I've missed very much", said Naruto with a small smile on his face making Kakashi stare at him, "Ino is also a good friend", said Naruto scratching his cheek when his eyes suddenly widen in horror as he started shaking in fear, "Although she can be scary when she wants to be! I never want to relive _that _again!"

"Just what exactly do you mean by '_that_' Naruto?" asked Kakashi when Naruto suddenly got into a fetal position shaking even harder, "No! The first time doing _that_ was horrible enough! It's too gruesome and inhumane you hear me! I'd take my own life before she does _that_ to me! Don't ever truly piss her off you hear me? It's not worth it!" screamed a hysterical Naruto shaking Kakashi hard making him feel slightly dizzy, 'Just how scary can Inoichi's daughter be?' thought Kakashi.

"Oh, and my dream is to be Hokage", said Naruto smiling changing his mood making Kakashi sweat drop, 'It's a wonder how he doesn't get backlash from how quickly his mood changes', thought Kakashi.

"You're next pinkie", said Kakashi making Sakura growl in anger.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are…" said Sakura peeking towards Sasuke's direction while blushing, "My dream is…", said Sakura again peeking towards Sasuke's direction while blushing harder as she let out a girlish scream making Kakashi sweat drop.

"Alright, alright, calm down, and what are your dislikes?" asked Kakashi.

"NARUTO!" screamed a pissed off Sakura.

"Like I care", grumbled Naruto as Sakura growled in annoyance at Naruto.

"You're the last one", said Kakashi looking at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have many likes, and a lot of dislikes. My dream…no, my ambition, is to kill a certain man", said Sasuke with a murderous look in his eyes.

'Sasuke-kun is so cool!' thought Sakura with hearts in her eyes while Naruto simply ignored him.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, meet me at Training Ground 7 tomorrow at seven o'clock sharp for your Genin test tomorrow."

"Huh? But sensei, we already had our Genin test", said a confused Sakura.

"Not really, that was just to help eliminate those who weren't ready to take on the responsibility of being a ninja. Your actual test will be with me, but I must warn you, it has a 66% rate of failure", said Kakashi making the three Genin nervous, "Oh, and word of advice, don't eat breakfast tomorrow. You'll just throw it up", said Kakashi giving them an eye smile before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sasuke-kun do you-"

"No", said Sasuke rejecting Sakura as he got up.

"NO NARUTO I WILL NOT-huh?" said a confused Sakura as she looked behind her to reject Naruto only to find him missing, "Where'd that idiot go?"

**Tch **"Now I have to go find him. I'm still not finish with him and that woman", said Sasuke walking out making Sakura feel gloomy, 'Damn you Naruto! You may think your plan is working but just you wait! I'll steal Sasuke-kun back!' thought Sakura.

**Cha "And I'll show that half-naked slut that I'm much better looking! I'm sexier than anyone!" **ranted Inner Sakura.

**Naruto's Apartment**

"I can't believe I'm stuck with those two. I'd be better off with anyone else except them. Heck I'd even prefer Kiba over them", grumbled Naruto walking into his apartment and placing down his package that he got from Ino's store when he was surprised at how clean everything was. The sink wasn't full of used ramen cups, the floor sparkled like it had been waxed, his scattered clothes were picked up and put away, 'Wow, did Hinata-chan and Anko-chan do all of this? I have to find a way to thank them somehow. I've never seen my apartment so clean before', thought Naruto as he entered his bedroom causing him to blush brightly at the scene in front of him.

Hinata was sleeping soundly on his bed with her bulky jacket off revealing a curvy figure with large C-cup breast with a flat, tone, stomach shown by her tight black shirt, **Moan **"Naruto-sama…" moaned Hinata in her sleep.

Next to her was Anko without her beige trench coat on revealing her large D-cup breast through her transparent mesh shirt as she slightly lifted her legs making her tiny miniskirt move up that revealed that she was only wearing transparent mesh shorts, 'S-She's not wearing any underwear?' thought a surprised Naruto, 'That means…when…she was…' thought Naruto remembering back to when Anko straddled him in class causing him to have a massive nosebleed making him feel woozy, 'This whole time she wasn't wearing anything but that skimpy outfit! I know I should feel ashamed with myself, but I can't also help but feel strangely happy for some reason, and why do my pants suddenly feel a lot tighter?' thought Naruto.

**Lime**

Anko started to moan as she slowly opened her eyes with Naruto panicking. Anko looked towards Naruto's direction and noticed the large bulge in his pants. Naruto was sweating bullets thinking that Anko was now furious with him for having such indecent thoughts when he noticed Anko smiling at him. Anko got up from his bed not even bothering to fix her skirt as Naruto started panicking, "Um…I-I can explain Anko-chan!" **Mmph**

Anko embraced Naruto putting his head between her large breasts again making him blush, "Now, now, Naruto-sama, there's no need to feel embarrassed. It actually makes me happy that you have this kind of reaction to me", whispered Anko slowly lowering the zipper of his jacket as she slid it off of him, **Moan **"I can't tell you how much I've missed feeling your warmth Naruto-sama. It always made feel safe, without any fear or regret, and…loved", whispered Anko with a sincere smile, 'Wow, Anko-chan looks…beautiful', thought Naruto.

**Giggle** "You're quite the big boy aren't you Naruto-sama? I can feel it poking me", said Anko with her hands sensually traveling down as she caressed Naruto's large bulge in his pants.

"A-Anko, w-what are y-you doing?" yelled an awaken Hinata blushing brightly with her white rabbit ears and cotton tail appearing, "Providing our wonderful master some service. Besides, this wasn't just caused by me you know", said Anko winking at her as she continued to gently stroke him making Naruto groan as Hinata started to stutter even more, "Relax you little bunny, we're his guardian angels after all. That doesn't mean that we can't provide him with _special service _if we want to. Admit it Hinata, you're in love with Naruto-sama as much as me, and my body will always belong to him. Besides wasn't it Naruto-sama's wish for all of us to get along?" said Anko smiling as she released Naruto making him lose his balance as he stumbled backwards flailing his arms when he landed on the bed, but he felt a soft sensation in his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Naruto looked up and saw that he had actually clutched one of Hinata's breasts causing her to blush cutely letting out a moan as he squeezed her breast again.

"H-Hinata-chan I'm so sorry I-", stuttered Naruto moving his hand away only to be interrupted again when Hinata clutched his hand gently placing it back on her breast, "I-If N-Naruto-sama wants to h-he can f-feel them a-any time h-he w-wants", stuttered Hinata making Naruto have another nose bleed.

"See? I told you it wasn't just me", giggled Anko hugging Naruto again.

"Wait! T-This is happening too fast!" said Naruto making Anko and Hinata stare at him in confusion, "Look, it's true that I really did miss you all of you, but this is moving too fast! I-I mean I don't…really dislike it", whispered Naruto blushing that he did admit that he liked it, "But I don't know you girls that well. I mean I do, but I knew you as my pets, as your animal forms, but now that you have human forms, there are a bunch of things that I don't know about. Besides, don't I have to take you to dates or something like that before we…you know?" said Naruto blushing.

Hinata and Anko looked at each other before they started smiling at each other, "Alright, if that's what you want Naruto-sama, then we'll wait for you whenever you feel ready. But just so you know, we'll a-always l-love y-you", said Hinata growing more nervous at the end of her sentence with Anko giggling at Hinata's antics, but nodded her head in agreement. Naruto wrapped his hand around Hinata's waist pulling her towards him while stroking her back as he grabbed Anko's waist pulling her into a hug and stroking her back as well, "Thank you both."

Hinata and Anko relaxed remembering how he would always do the same thing he was doing to them, and how much they loved it when he did that, 'Naruto-sama, you really are the light in my life just like old Scar Nose said. As long as I'm with you, I know I can let go of my hatred', thought Anko closing her eyes in content.

'Naruto-sama…you always had the gentlest touch, and you still do', thought Hinata sighing in content.

"There is one thing I want to know", said Naruto making Hinata and Anko look up at him, "What exactly does a guardian angel do?" said Naruto with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Well…we will always protect you from anything or anyone that wants to cause you harm, and guide you whenever you feel lost. We're also there to comfort you whenever you feel sad or depressed. We can even teach you things as well", said Hinata.

"Normally we would be invisible to humans, but the Almighty gave us permission to take on physical forms so we can be with you. We're even allowed to have a relationship with you", said Anko making Naruto blush.

"S-So if you can teach me things, can you also teach me some ninja stuff as well?" asked Naruto trying hard not to look at Anko's breasts.

Anko giggled knowing what Naruto was trying to do and hugged him from behind while grabbing Hinata pulling her towards them forcing her to straddle Naruto shoving her breasts in his face, "Of course we can Naruto-sama, I can teach you all about stealth since it's my specialty, and Hinata here can teach you all about healing. By the way, how do you like them?" whispered Anko pushing her breast together that were acting as a cushion behind Naruto's head.

'Oh my', thought a blushing Hinata feeling a hard sensation between her legs growing while unconsciously grinding her hips against it making Naruto moan between her breasts, **Giggle **"Didn't I tell you he was big? Sorry Naruto-sama, I just thought that it wasn't fair that I got to feel you up and Hinata didn't."

"S-Sorry", squeaked Hinata getting off of him as he got up from Anko's embrace.

**End Lime**

'Jeez, Since when was Anko-chan such a tease? Although…I guess it's not so bad', thought Naruto blushing, 'Since when did I become such a pervert?'

"It's okay Hinata-chan, I…well…I didn't hate it. It kind of…felt…good", said Naruto looking down feeling ashamed of himself, "I'm sorry for being a pervert."

"It's alright Naruto-sama there's nothing to be ashamed of. It's actually natural to feel that way. It just means that you're perfectly healthy with natural reactions. There's no need to feel ashamed", explained Anko making Naruto feel a bit better about himself, but still feeling ashamed for not having better self-control about his urges.

"Now then, would you like for us to start teaching you right now Naruto-sama?" asked Anko getting Naruto's attention nodding his head in determination, "Very well then, but a fair warning, I'm not go easy on you Naruto-sama."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Anko-chan, Hinata-chan, I'll give it my all!"


End file.
